Durante la cosecha del alma
by Liridetti
Summary: Desde un principio supieron que no sería fácil, pero todo fue oscureciéndose en medio de la pobreza y la enfermedad. ¿Tendrían lo oportunidad de ser felices?
1. Otoño

_**Disclaimer:** D gray-man, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen, su propietaria es Katsura Hoshino *^*_

 ** _Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas._**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _#1 Otoño_**

 **.**

* * *

Transcurría la preciosa época de su juventud, y Lenalee apenas comenzaba a sentir en la piel las amargas espinas que conllevaba amar de manera desinteresada. Tan sólo había transcurrido un corto periodo de tiempo desde que estuvo caminando por el campo de las ilusiones y el idealismo de un romance perfecto, y ahora los minutos se congelaban en la dura prueba que pretendía evaluar la fortaleza en su corazón. Mientras el viento de otoño desprendía las frágiles hojas ambarinas y desnudaba los árboles, preparándolos para el crudo toque del invierno, que anunciaba su pronta llegada mostrando un cielo oscurecido y un frío cada vez más intenso, dentro de una humilde cabaña los dos permanecían recostados a la pared, apenas cubiertos por una delgada frazada que pretendía protegerlos de la temperatura, pero los leves temblores de sus cuerpos reflejaban lo contrario, el calor corporal compartido era lo que lograba confortarlos un poco.

Permanecía acurrucada en el pecho masculino, con los ojos violáceos cerrados, sintiendo algunos cabellos cobrizos acariciar su mejilla, y la suave respiración de ambos mezclarse con un sonido acompasado. Ella y Allen no tenían nada que pudiese asegurarles una vida sin carencias; no tenían cama, ni mucha comida, tampoco mucha ropa, solo lo justo para mantenerse en pie y la firmeza de dos almas que deseaban compartir un corazón. Lenalee entreabrió los orbes, encontrándose con la mirada platinada perdida en el lento crepitar de las llamas al devorar la leña, apenas medida para que no se terminara durante la estación más dura que estaba por venir, a pesar de que el fuego no fuera lo suficiente, al menos propiciaba una estela de conformidad y el aire era menos pesado de respirar.

—¿Allen?—Lenalee acarició con lentitud la mejilla del chico. Él pareció sorprenderse en un instante, pero después se relajó y la miró durante un efímero segundo, suficiente para que se diera cuenta del miedo y la incertidumbre que cargaban sus retinas, miedo a lo que estaba por venir... ella sólo sonrió, las palabras sobraban y desde un principio ellos sabían que sería difícil; abrumado por la intensidad de la convicción de esa sonrisa, en medio de la dificultad fue el fresco bálsamo a sus preocupaciones y correspondió al gesto.

" _Todo estará bien"_

Siempre fue fuerte ante la tormenta. Sin embargo, el otoño era el marchitar de las hojas para recibir la frialdad que lo consumía todo. Dentro de ella, una tierna semilla sucumbió en un instante, una mirada, un suspiro...

* * *

 **.**


	2. Culpabilidad

_**Disclaimer:** D gray-man, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen, su propietaria es Katsura Hoshino *^*_

 ** _Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas._**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _#2 Culpabilidad_**

 **.**

* * *

Lenalee quería huir, deshacerse en lágrimas, desaparecer en medio de aquella delgada frazada que aún no lograba conservar su calor, que dejaban que su piel fuera mordida por el frío, que le recordara durante cada doloroso instante el oscuro agujero en su corazón, y la reciente pérdida que había sufrido... Permanecía recostada a la pared, con la palidez reflejada en su rostro, el cual tenía oculto en la cobija, intentando ocultar su presencia de él, de alguna u otra manera sintiendo una especie de vergüenza destructiva impregnarse en su alma, vergüenza por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, por no poder acoger en su vientre el suspiro de una frágil vida que recién comenzaba a palpitar, de la cual apenas se dio cuenta de su existencia hasta el momento en el que se marchitó; cuando sintió una desgarradora puñalada en sus entrañas y comprendió inmediatamente que la oportunidad de ser madre escapó de sus manos.

Percibió a Allen acuclillarse frente a ella, pero no se movió siquiera, sus fuerzas se habían marchado. El de cabellos pardos retiró con lentitud las cobijas, escuchando con amargura los ahogados sollozos de Lenalee, también le dolía, su voluntad se fragmentaba y caía a pedazos, pero debía ser fuerte. Finalmente pudo descubrir el rostro manchado por las lágrimas, y ver el par de ojos violáceos que eran recubiertos por una delgada capa de lágrimas. Ella quería hablar, expresarle todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, sin embargo, la respiración se había enganchado en su garganta y sólo las espesas lágrimas saladas se deslizaban sus mejillas sin parar; sin embargo, cuando ella reparó en los ojos platinados a punto de romperse, sintió una agria sensación revolverse en su pecho.

Ambos estaban juntos en esto, y se sintió egoísta, por no pensar en lo que posiblemente él también estuviera soportando, con tal de mostrarse firme frente a ella, con tal de no hacerla sufrir más... Un sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios y se incorporó con lentitud, Allen la recibió en sus brazos y entrelazó las manos con fuerza tras su espalda, con desesperación, ocultando el rostro en los suaves cabellos de la mujer, y dejando que un llanto apagado se materializara en forma de lágrimas que escaparon de sus orbes platinados sin permiso.

Cuando tomaron la decisión de unir sus vidas supieron que no sería fácil. Pero este golpe había sido más doloroso que cualquiera; ambos no se detuvieron a pensar en la posible razón de ese suceso, tal vez solo pensaron que fue un rechazo de un cuerpo de diecisiete años que aún no estaba preparado, o culparon las condiciones en las que vivían. Sin embargo, Allen se dio cuenta de algo que comenzó a preocuparlo.

Las mejillas de Lenalee estaban demasiado frías, incluso para la época en la que estaban, y sus manos... se sentían muy delgadas.

* * *

 ** _._**


	3. Simplemente rota

_**Disclaimer:** D gray-man, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen, su propietaria es Katsura Hoshino *^*_

 ** _Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas._**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Aventura_**

 ** _#3 Simplemente... rota_**

 **.**

* * *

¿Cómo se había conocido ella con Allen?, había sido unos años atrás, y el cálido recuerdo aún provocaba un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas; Lenalee creyó que la memoria repentina fue la responsable de que sintiera tanto calor, y comenzara a sudar frío, junto a un peso cerniéndose sobre si.

Había sido una fresca tarde de verano, cuando ambos se toparon, él era un viajero incansable, ella una simple y joven campesina que se había desviado ese día del camino a casa; se vieron por primera vez, y no se atrevía a decir que fue amor a primera vista, porque no lo fue, simplemente un cosquilleo de curiosidad aleteó en el pecho de ambos, e inició todo, con un simple " _Buenos días"._

Conforme transcurrían los días, Lenalee se lo encontraba cada vez más seguido, y pronto, los saludos formales pasaron a ser amenas conversaciones, y charlas cada vez más profundas, hasta que unos meses después, un cándido beso fue inevitable. Y tan sólo al pasar un par de días comprendieron que podía ser imposible, los familiares de Lenalee no estaban de acuerdo; y dejándose llevar por el aroma azucarado que toda mujer a esa edad deseaba experimentar... escapó junto a él. Tal vez hubiese sido tonto y hueco, algo muy repetido en aquellas historias que escuchaba de niña, sin embargo, sentía, _sentía_ que era la decisión correcta.

Y fue feliz, conoció valles y paisajes que nunca creyó poder ver, cascadas, atardeceres completos y noches de luna; todo junto a él. Era feliz, a pesar de la pobreza, poco a poco comprendió que su hijo estaría en un lugar mejor.

 _"Era feliz"_

—¿Lenalee?—el chico comenzó a entrar a la sencilla cabaña—.¿Estás bien?—caminó hacia ella preocupado. La mirada violácea de la joven estaba pérdida en algún rincón de la nada, poco a poco, la taza de té que reposaba en su mano frágil se deslizó hasta hacerse añicos en el suelo.

¡Lenalee!

 _"Fue una aventura estar con Allen"_

Su cuerpo, endeble y enfermo, cayó con un sonido sordo en el suelo, como una mariposa con de alas rotas, un alma de cristal que se agrietó hasta casi romperse por completo.

Aquella delgadez no era por la falta de comida, la palidez de sus mejillas no fue por el clima frío, la pérdida del niño no fue por ser joven, el calor intenso de unos minutos atrás no fue por el recuerdo de su romance, simplemente, estaba muriendo, todo dentro de ella... estaba roto.

* * *

 ** _._**


	4. Promesa

_**Disclaimer:** D gray-man, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen, su propietaria es Katsura Hoshino *^*_

 ** _Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas._**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tristeza**

 **#4 Promesa**

 **.**

* * *

Lágrimas se deslizaban ardientes por las impolutas mejillas de ambos, mientras Allen sujetaba con tembloroso cuidado su mano marchita.

—Allen...—su voz fue quebrada, su último aliento permanecía enganchado en su garganta, el de cabellos cobrizos juntó las cejas con desesperación, y acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—No te esfuerces, por favor—murmuró el chico ahogando un sollozo, que hizo que sus palabras fueran estranguladas. Ella estaba recostada en el suelo, apenas cubierta por la frazada que tantas veces fue el cobijo de los dos; Lenalee sabía que su tiempo se agotaba, y Allen era consciente de ello, el reflejo de la muerte estaba ya impregnada en sus pupilas violeta. Ella apenas sonrió con debilidad, las comisuras de sus labios temblaron por el esfuerzo al realizar esa acción, casi desfalleciendo, llevó su mano al rostro del joven, y sus ojos se entrecerraron con ternura.

—Todo estará bien—el chico apretó la mandíbula sin ver otra escapatoria más que llorar, ocultó la mirada en sus cabellos pardos y no pudo evitar soltar el amargo sollozo que comprimía su corazón. Siempre todo estaría mejor para ella, _siempre._ Fue su nueva luz, razón para continuar, aquella que curaba las heridas de su alma. Y ahora... ahora (Verla con las ojeras enmarcando sus ojos, y el susurro de la muerte en sus respiraciones dificultosas), le dejaban la eterna incógnita de preguntarse que ocurriría—.Todo estará bien—repitió, el volumen de su voz se apagaba.

—Yo... yo... prometo—Allen se acercó al oído de Lenalee y susurró un par de dulces palabras que la hicieron sonreír con tristeza y un profundo anhelo, que provocó que una gran cantidad de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Con un último destello de los copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer en ese instante, la mano perdió su fuerza y comenzó a caer, él apenas la recibió en sus palmas cálidas mirando atormentado el momento en el que el alma fue arrebatada de las entrañas de su amada.

Y el cuerpo de la joven perdió su candidez.

.

—Soy Allen Walker, un gusto—saludó el chico de cabellos platinados.

—Lenalee Lee, bienvenido a la Orden Obscura—respondió la china con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras la joven mostraba las instalaciones al nuevo chico, no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando, desde hacía unos minutos sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su interior, negó suavemente con la cabeza, imaginaciones suyas posiblemente.

 _" Volarás como mariposa, y yo te observaré con asombro. Algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo... y seremos felices, lo prometo"_

* * *

.


End file.
